


congrats, dad.

by animayell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Other, minor violence/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animayell/pseuds/animayell
Summary: the satisfaction never came. was it really worth it??





	congrats, dad.

**Author's Note:**

> basically I wanted to write something about ryuji beating up his dad and it took a total 180

ryuji’s knuckles were white from clenching his fists. this couldn’t be happening. not in a million years. fuck, he couldn’t think. one thought after another. none of it was processing. years had passed and he really thought that gut wrenching feeling he got when he laid eyes upon his dad, that piece of shit, would pass by now. but it was no different from when he was taking hits as a kid. terribly ironic seeing him stumble out of a bar too. really would’ve thought the alcohol would’ve had him kicking the bucket long ago. guess not. lucky bastard. the guy had the dumbest fucking smile on his ugly face too, it was unmistakably similar to Ryuji’s. he hated that little detail. 

was it weird to follow your dead beat dad as he wandered around drunk and clumsy? probably. and he could only imagine the lecture he’d be getting from his mom if she knew he was doing this. ‘leave your dad alone. he’s harmless. it’s in the past’. but when would he get another opportunity like this?? he had to do this. for the both of them. the guy gets to traumatize his wife and kid for years, leave them with emotional baggage, a shit ton of problems, and HE gets to just walk away? absolute bullshit. he’s gonna get what’s comin’ too him. ryuji made sure of that.

he struck the second he was sure he was allowed. no interruptions. just the two of them. it didn’t take long for the drunk to stumble past a nearby alley. this is where Ryuji would pick up speed. emotions getting the best of him, as usual, as he pushed his dad into the filthy, empty alleyway. god the brute wishes the man was sober for this. it would make this experience ten times better. “Do ya know who I am?” he spoke in a hushed tone, through gritted teeth as the man staggered around confused. what an idiot. another harsh shove was delivered. “I said do ya know who I AM!?” he barked this time. the old shit seemed to finally catch on. “ry-“ crack. a left hook delivered straight to his nose before he could even get a single slurred word out of his dumb mouth, causing him to fall flat on his ass. god it felt so good too. despite his aching knuckles, ryuji managed his usual crooked smirk as he crouched down. 

he wasn’t the little guy anymore, and it was GREAT. “you really are a dumb fuck” a ‘friendly’ nudge applied to the arm of the pile of waste. apparently he wasn’t as disoriented as ryuji had thought because he had managed to grab ahold of ryuji’s wrist. with a tight grip as well. boy, did that sure bring back awful memories. riled him up awfully quickly as well. before he could even process it himself, ryuji was ripping his arm away and straddling the piece of shit. punch after punch. he just couldn’t stop himself. even with his knuckles stinging and his dad’s unintelligible words. thoughts of the past blurred the poor boy’s vision. every blow Ryuji had ever received he was simply returning. for him and his mom. ‘you’ll kill him’, ‘you’re killing him’ these words echoed throughout his head. he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “what the fuck does it matter?” he spoke to himself hoarsely. tears forming in the corner of his eyes. fuck. FUCK. he had to stop or he’d be no better. a fist rising only to slowly come down as he took the time to breathe. messy. bloody. 

he couldn’t barely recognize the figure beneath him. whether it was because of his blurry vision or the fact that he had did quite the number on him. it didn’t take him long to stand up and back away once he checked to make sure he was still breathing. funny. ryuji had felt sick, exhausted, but that wave of relief never washed over him. even after looking down at his old man beat and bloodied the joy he expected to come along just never.. came.

“what the fuck..” a tear or two falls before he wiped at his face with a bloodied sleeve. this isn’t what he wanted. no satisfaction. just the realization that it didn’t matter. nothing mattered. even now he still lost. yeah, he kicked the shit out of his dad, but then what? the old shit would go to the hospital and continue living his life?? if anything he now knows that despite all this time he STILL had a grasp on ryuji. and he always will. always had. ryuji had his temper, his violent outbursts, even his dumb fucking smile. this moment had proved it. ryuji was born broken and he would remain broken. he hadn’t full on sobbed in years. not since he was a little kid. but he found himself on his knees in the filthy fucking alley, with not one, but two assholes, and choked sobs dissipating the silence. despite this he managed to put on that ugly smile. 

“i really took after you, huh dad.”


End file.
